Third Guy's the Charm
by aquadragonrock713
Summary: We all know Hermione left the Yule Ball early in 4th year...But, whatever happened that faithful night?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the characters or places named….dang.

Hermione stormed down the hallway, the soft swishing of her dress echoing in the emptiness. She wiped her eyes, hoping to keep back tears, as well as preventing her mascara from running. _Damned Ronald, _she thought to herself. _If he wanted to ask me, he could of. End of story._

"Herm-own-ninny!" a voice called with a thick Bulgarian accent. She turned, trying to blink back the tears. "Vhere are you going?" Viktor Krum asked, catching his date's arm.

"I just need some time, Viktor," she replied, giving him a faint smile. "Go back to the ball, have fun."

"I'd rather stay vith you," he said.

"That's sweet." He grinned, leaning closer to her. Hermione jumped back slightly at the feeling of his lips against hers. She pulled away abruptly, getting out of his grasp.

"This doesn't feel right. Not now," she whispered. "I'm…I'm sorry. I just need time." She gave his hand a light squeeze before taking off down the hallway.

Hermione ducked into the courtyard a few minutes later, sitting on the edge of the fountain. She fingered the chain around her neck, her fingers falling to the charm that Viktor had given her. She smiled, thinking of their kiss. Her smile fell, thinking of others who were also on her mind.

"Sulking, Granger?" a voice drawled. Hermione jumped slightly, allowing the charm to fall against her chest.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she scowled. "Why don't you go ruin Ron's night?"

"No thanks. That would bring you too much joy." Malfoy stuck his hands in his pockets, casually walking up behind Hermione. "I'd much rather be here with you to ruin yours," he taunted.

"Go away," she growled. She shot out of her seat, walking a few feet away from her unwanted company.

"Get over it, Granger. Krum just asked you because he couldn't find anyone else." Hermione turned to face him.

"Well, if you feel so almighty, who did you go with?" Silence. "As I thought. The only dates you will ever have are Crab and Goyle."

"Shut up, Mudblood. You know I'm with Pansy."

"Like that's anything to brag about," she scoffed. Malfoy pulled his wand. Hermione pulled hers, aiming for his chest. "Get out of here Malfoy. Why the hell are you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to revel in your unhappiness. It is so much fun."

"You are two-faced," she sneered.

"What?" he asked, lowering his wand.

"Expeliarmus!" she cried, sending Malfoy's wand flying back a few feet. "Dumb move. Anyway, why are you really here?"

"To drive you nuts," he murmured, retrieving his wand.

"Naturally. But I would still like to know why you are here, ferret."

"And I would like to know why you're dangling Krum and Weasley on a string."

"What on earth are you talking about?" she inquired.

"Oh hell, Granger. I saw you kiss Krum. And you and Ronald are always annoying each other so much, you may as well be dating."

"Wait. You saw Viktor and me?" Malfoy nodded. "Why? Shouldn't you have been with Pansy?" Malfoy blushed.

"Well, you know…I saw you yell at Weasley and-"

"Malfoy, shut up. Why were you following me?" There was a long moment of silence. Malfoy leaned against the side of the fountain, admiring his shoes.

"I don't hate you," he uttered, barely audible.

"I'm sorry. My ears must be playing tricks on me. Did you just say you _don't _hate me?"

"Yes. And do you know how much it hurt me to see you kiss Krum?"

"And do you know how ridiculous you're being? This is another cruel joke."

"No it isn't. What the hell do I have to do, Granger?" he demanded, jolting up quickly. "I'm damned if I don't show you and I'm damned if I do. I love you. I'm not sure how to prove it. And just seeing you kiss Krum…"

"What? Malfoy…you aren't making any sense. And he kissed me," she added quietly. "Besides, I didn't want him to kiss me."

"You didn't avoid it at first-"

"But I pushed him away-"

"After a few seconds-"

"Why the hell are you so mad?"

"Why do you not understand?"

"Because you have no reason to be! For all I know you could be plotting to humiliate me or hurt me. And you're not making one bit of sense. You're rambling. Are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk, I'm not rambling, and I'm not trying to hurt you," he pointed out, making direct eye contact with her.

"Then why don't you prove it?" she prompted. Malfoy smiled slightly, taking a few more steps toward her. His arms slid around her waist, bringing her closer to him. With a swift move, Malfoy's mouth covered Hermione's as her arms went around his neck. They stood their a few moments, simply enjoying themselves. They finally broke away, both breathing gently.

"Good enough for you?" he asked. Hermione pressed her lips together, thinking it over. "I love you," he murmured.

"I'm still just not sure." Malfoy kissed her lightly on the lips, lingering for a few moments.

"You'll have to trust me," he said. "Do you?"

"Yes," she whispered, kissing him back. "I do."

"I love you," he repeated again. "Be mine?"

"Of course," Hermione agreed. Smiling, Malfoy walked over to the wall and sat down, bringing Hermione to lie beside him. They sat peacefully together as the night dragged on forever.

Author's Note: As you can guess, they lived happily ever after…providing Malfoy didn't get killed or died. How'd I do? Let me know!


	2. Morning

Note: Tons of people read the first fic with these characters and the situation, so, I figured I'd better write more. Keep checking for new chapters. _There will be more!_

Hermione awoke the next morning to the soft breathing of someone at her side. Her brown eyes fluttered open, her only sight being a sleek clack dress shirt. Pushing herself up onto her left elbow, she observed her surroundings. She had remembered her and Malfoy kissing the night before and she remembered him bringing her over to the wall. She finally acknowledged the fact that it was alarmingly cold, and immediately pulled herself into a ball and leaned against Malfoy once again.

"You got cold, didn't you?" a soft voice asked. Hermione nodded, mussing up her hair against his chest. "Get up," he ordered. However, his voice had lost its malice. Hermione did as she was told, and sat up fully. A moment later, a large, heavy black cloth was wrapped around her shoulders. She smiled, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth. She pulled Malfoy's cape even tighter around her, before falling back into his arms.

"Thank you," she murmured. "What time d'you suppose it is?" Hermione felt him shrug against her.

"Um…I would have to say five or six something. The sun's just up."

"Then let's hope nobody else decided to stay outside all night like we did. I just can't believe we stayed out here without dying."

"We stayed warm though," he interjected, giving her a tight hug. "We aren't dead. A little chilled, but not dead."

"Yes. You're right. But you will be," she added.

"What?"

"You left Parkinson at the ball all alone last night. No telling what she'll do to you today. She can get very possessive. Besides, won't she annoy you till you tell her where you were? Aren't you two best friends or something?" Malfoy shuddered at the thought.

"No, we're not. And I don't tell her as much as you think I do. Why did you have to ruin the moment?" he queried. "Besides, didn't you leave a star Quidditch player at the ball? He won't be too happy with you either. He's probably worried sick, even more than he was last night."

"Oh no, do you think so? I didn't want to cause any trouble or…anything. But, maybe Viktor and Pansy realized they were alone and danced at the ball together. It'll do them some good," she advised.

"Yes. Pansy does need to find someone other than me to drool over."

"Stop flattering yourself!" Hermione cried, sitting up. Malfoy laughed at her sudden outburst, pulling her back down to him and kissing her gently. She pushed herself away playfully. "That was not called for," she pointed out.

"Do you think I care?" he asked. He sat up to kiss her again. Surprised at first, Hermione returned the kiss, forcing him up against the wall. Her pulse quickened as he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss. Hermione's arms went around is torso and on his arm, in hopes to brace herself in the very awkward position that were in. They parted after a few moments, gasping for air. After a few moments, they returned, kissing even more passionately.

"Draco?" Hermione asked between kisses. "Dra-" she was cut off by another kiss.

"What?" he sighed, pulling away from her.

"This will never work."

"What won't?"

"We won't. We're too different. I mean, we can't exactly walk through the school holding hands and kissing," she explained. Her pulse began to decrease back to its normal pace as she regained her normal breathing.

"Then we'll sneak around. Make sure nobody ever finds out anything. We'll meet late at night, early in the morning and we can meet in between classes," he described. "Hermione, I love you too much to let you go. You know we can pull this off."

"Draco…I'm still not sure…I mean, you said that you could be killed and-"

"So? Let my father kill me. Let one of his pureblood friends kill me. No one can keep me from you."

"That's part of it. If no one can keep you from me, what's going to happen if Viktor continues to pursue me or kiss me like he did last night?"

"Then I'll….threaten them."

"Which will then let everyone know we're a couple."

"So we're a couple now, is that what you want, Granger?" he snarled, his mouth falling into his smirk. Hermione's cheeks turned a deep rose.

"Um…well…I thought that's what you implied…but…oh, damn."

Malfoy chuckled at her stumbling speech, "You always have to ruin things don't you?"

"What are you implying now?" she demanded. "I wish you didn't beat around the bush so much. I always feel stupid." She got up and walked over to the fountain, running her fingers over the ice.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy apologized. He stood and began to follow Hermione around the fountain. "Anything else I need to apologize for?"

Hermione sighed, "I guess not. But what did I ruin this time?"

"Well…I was wondering if…" He remained silent for a few minutes, sitting on the fountain. She wandered over closer to him and watched him.

"Draco?" she inquired. "What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted, loudly. Hermione jumped back a little, alarmed by the explosion. Her head began to spin. _First the kiss, then we stayed out together all night and now this?! How am I sure this isn't a trick?_

"But, Draco, what about-" He grabbed her hand, pulling her in front of him. He looked up at her, putting his hands on her waist.

"Don't worry about what will happen or what other people might say. What do _you _want right now?" Hermione's head stopped spinning. She knew what she wanted. She leaned down, pressing her lips against his before pulling away. His gray eyes met with her brown ones.

"Answer your question?" she grinned.

"Maybe….but run it by me one more time, just in case." She laughed lightly before kissing him one more time.

"Hermione?! What are you doing?" someone cried shakily. The couple whirled to look at their new company.

"Oh no," Hermione breathed quietly, "_Ron_."

How'd I do this time? It seems a little off to me. Please review!!!


	3. Friend or Foe

"Hermione?" Ron demanded, his face turning the shade of his hair. "What the hell are you doing with Malfoy?"

"Ronald! Um…er….uh…" Hermione stumbled. She removed her arms from Malfoy's neck, while his hands remained on her waist. "What are you doing out so early?" she finally inquired, turning the conversation on him.

"I came to look for you. You never came in last night. I was making sure Viktor didn't do anything to you. Instead, I find you with Malfoy."

"Go away, Weasley," seethed Malfoy, sending Ron a steely glare. "We're busy."

"_We're busy_?" the redhead repeated, looking at his friend. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Ron, look, before you completely lose it, let me explain-" Hermione pleaded, walking over to him. "Last night after I left-"

"You never went back to the common room. Ginny came to me when she got in and asked where you were. I figured you were with Viktor. So, I came to look for you this morning. I found Viktor. He hadn't seen you since last night! Then I find you here with the school's ferret."

"Can it, Weasley!" shot Malfoy, pulling his wand. Ron pulled his wand in response.

"Stuff it, Malfoy."

"Will both of you just stop it?" Hermione asked. She drew her wand and stepped between them, the tip pointed at her boyfriend. "Look," she turned on Ron, "let me explain."

"Hermione, move," Ron ordered, staring over her shoulder at Malfoy.

"She won't listen to you," Malfoy commented, putting his arm around her. "She's too smart for that." Ron's eyes widened.

"This," he motioned to the two of them, "is what I need explained. Mione, why is he touching you like that? Why are you letting him?"

"Ronald, are you honestly that dense?" she questioned. "We're-"

"A couple," Malfoy finished. Ron looked from Hermione to Malfoy and back to Hermione. She nodded in agreement.

"It's true."

"What the hell!?" the red haired boy cried. "What kind of hex have you put on her?" He pointed the tip of his wand at Malfoy's throat.

"Please, Weasley, you won't do anything."

"Ron, again, I need to explain," Hermione began. "Last night-"

"You dumped an actual man for a ferret! A _Quidditch playing _man for that matter!"

"Then you can date him," the blond quipped. "And I play Quidditch. Did you forget that?"

"Malfoy…" growled Ron. He clenched his fist, getting ready to hit his opponent.

"Ron," Hermione warned. "Knock it off."

"_Expeliarmus_!" Malfoy cried, causing Ron's wand to fly out of his hand. "Run along, Weasley. We have business to attend to." He led his girlfriend away from the awestruck Ron. Scrambling, Ron grabbed his wand, pointing it at Malfoy's back. Sighing and shaking his head in confusion, he dashed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"She was what?!" Ginny and Harry cried, staring at a pacing Ron. Ron had gotten Harry and Ginny into the common room alone while most of the Gryffindors were at breakfast.

"Hermione was kissing Malfoy in the courtyard."

"Are you absolutely sure that it wasn't a joke, Ron?" Harry asked, running fingers through his dark hair. "I mean…Hermione and Malfoy? It's…it's…disgusting"

"Wrong."

"Gross."

"Disturbing"

"Terrible."

"Horrid."

"Very, very, romantic," Ginny interrupted. Both boys turned to look at her. Harry's brilliant green eyes brimmed with confusion, while Ron's were oozing with anger.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Ron asked.

"It's forbidden love. It's wonderful. I think it's sweet that Malfoy finally found someone he actually loves. Not someone his father might have pressured him to love."

"You've gone bonkers like she has," Ron muttered, finally taking a seat.

"I have not! I think it's great that Malfoy wants to date Hermione. She deserves someone who actually goes to our school," she pointed out, making Ron shut his mouth.

"I'm still not so sure Gin," Harry announced. "I mean, it still seems to strange. Why would Malfoy have an interest in her?"

"Because she's amazing person you git," the girl explained. "It's not like Malfoy used a spell on her."

"Oy! If he did, we'll-" Fred began, coming down the stairs.

"Prank him so hard that-" continued George, following his twin.

"He won't know what hit him!" they finished simultaneously.

"Have you two been listening?" Ron barked.

"Whoa! Calm down, Ron," Fred said.

"Yeah, don't want you exploding, little brother," teased George, plopping beside Ginny.

"You two stay out of this! Malfoy doesn't need to be pranked," she protested.

"Then maybe he needs a conk on the head," Harry muttered. "OW!" he cried as Ginny smacked his arm.

"Look, I'll talk to Hermione and find out her point of view since Ronald wasn't that considerate. Would that calm all of you down?" Ginny stood, looking at each boy's face individually.

"We're actually calm-" George said.

"Our last prank was brilliant and we have something new!" Fred chimed.

"We just want to try it," George grinned. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to find Hermione," she proclaimed. "Keep them here," she whispered to Harry.

"Right," he replied.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione scolded, pushing Malfoy away from her.

"What?"

"Being mean to Ron like that. He was just making sure I was safe. Did you have to threaten him?"

"Threaten him?" he mimicked. "What are you talking about? Hermione, Weasley wasn't ready to listen, that's all."

"And you didn't bother explaining anything-"

"He wouldn't have listened to me anyway-"

"Then you could have let me try at least!"

"He didn't want to listen to you-"

"Well, I still could have-" She was cut off by something warm against her lips. Startled, she almost pulled away from Malfoy's kiss. She returned it for a few seconds, then pushed him back.

"Draco, you can't always kiss me to apologize," she noted.

"I guess. But, it is rather fun." He smiled before giving her another quick peck. Hermione wrapped his arms around Malfoy, giving him a squeeze.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he replied and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm starving. It's probably breakfast time by now."

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry too. We better go in separately. Do you want to go?"

"No, I'll wait here for a little bit. You go ahead," she insisted, giving him another kiss. Malfoy nodded and took off towards the Great Hall.

"So, the incredible ranting boy was right, you two are a thing," a voice taunted. Hermione whirled to see a very amused Ginny standing behind her. "You really are dating Malfoy, aren't you Hermione?" Hermione sighed, sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Yes."

"And I see you got cold last night," snickered Ginny, nodding to Malfoy's cloak around Hermione's shoulders.

"Damn," the brunette mumbled.

"Care to tell me what happened last night?" Ginny sat next to her friend, trying to make eye contact.

"What? How did you know I was-who did Ronald tell?!"

"It was just Harry and I. But, of course, Fred and George were eavesdropping."

"Wonderful, simply wonderful. Why doesn't he just tell everyone in Gryffindor?!"

Ginny shrugged, "They were all at breakfast."

"Gin!"

"Mione! Ron's only stupid because he cares about you so much. But can you really blame him? I mean, you and Malfoy together is a little…"

"Strange?" Ginny nodded. "I know. But, I…I don't know. I just really like him. And if Ronald can't handle that…then he just needs to suck it up."

"True. So, what _did _happen last night?" prodded Ginny, poking her friend in the arm.

"Well, after I yelled at Ron and left, Viktor came after me and kissed me-"

"He kissed you?!"

"Yes. Now hush," Hermione instructed and began telling the rest of her story.

"Wow…" breathed Ginny after Hermione finished. "Viktor kissed you, then Malfoy kissed you, then he became your boyfriend, then you spent the night together and then had a makeout session. Damn, you had fun last night."

Hermione laughed, "Suppose I did. Anyway, Ron seemed upset. You won't tell him about last night, will you?"

"Hell no! Are you kidding? I'm just here to get your side of the story and prove that you aren't under a spell."

"Well, I'm definitely not under a spell, that's for sure. I really do like Draco." Ginny smiled.

"I understand. Want to get breakfast now? I'm starving and you probably are too."

"I am! Let's go!" Hermione and Ginny began leaving the courtyard. "Wait," Hermione said.

"What?"

"The cloak. What am I going to do with it?"

"Uh….you could…" stammered Ginny.

"Nevermind. I'll leave it here. He'll just have to come get it," the brunette decided and stowed the black cloth under a large bush. "Ready?"

"Ready," Ginny agreed. The two girls left the courtyard and headed towards the Great Hall.

Was Ron psycho enough for now? He'll get worse later….though I'm not sure what's going to happen….


	4. Emotions

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Hermione asked, picking at her eggs. It had taken her a few minutes to change out of her gown and change her hairstyle. Through the change, she had almost lost her appetite. "I mean, he was pretty upset."

"He was in a bad shock when we left," sputtered George through a mouthful of food.

"Harry kept him in to try and calm him down. They should be here any minute," commented Fred, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, don't worry," Ginny consoled. "Ron will let it go…Eventually."

"Thanks so much," the other girl said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But…I just…I feel kind of bad."

"Why? Just because Ron doesn't approve of Malfoy, you think there's something wrong?"

"Gin! No…I mean, he just shouldn't be going insane like he is. I can see whoever I want to!" Hermione slammed down her fork.

"Hermione?" Fred and George asked, simultaneously.

"Are you-" began Fred.

"Alright?" the other twin completed.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to Ron about this whole thing and get it straightened out now before he and Draco get into a fight and kill each other." She got up and dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Won't be much of a fight," Ginny snorted. "Ron would lose in under a minute."

"Hermione!" Malfoy called, chasing after his girlfriend. "Hermione! Are you alright?" He caught her arm and spun her around to face him.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to Ron. You know…Make sure he'll be able to cope with us and not try and kill you."

"Like he could. And he'll have to learn. What else can we do? I'm not letting you break up with me just because of Weasley."

"I never said I was going to do that. You don't have to jump to conclusions."

Malfoy sighed, "it's my nature. What can I say? Anyway, why do you want to talk to him?"

"Because he was too upset than need be. Fred and George said that Harry had to keep him in the common room-"

"Wait. The twins know? Who else does?"

"Ginny and Harry. Bu-"

"That little…Hermione! Do you realize how bad this is? What if other word leaks out that we're together? It will be all that little git's fault and he will be mine," he hissed, pulling his wand to prove his point. Hermione smiled.

"You're very cute when you're trying to be mean, do you know that? You're like a small puppy trying to be mean. It's adorable no matter what." Malfoy glared at her.

"You make it very difficult to be intimidating when you tell me those kinds of things. Are you aware of that?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes," she replied. "I am. Anyway, Draco, I really should talk to Ronald. He does deserve some sort of explanation of why his best friend and his arch enemy are together."

"I guess. How are you going to explain it?" he inquired, leading her into a small, dark cavity. There, he wrapped his arms around her, as they swayed gently back and forth.

"Well…I'm not sure. I mean, how is it possible to explain why you love the person you do when the other hates him? I mean…how would you explain why you love me?"

"You're intelligent, funny, clever, witty, adorable, need any more reasons?"

"Yes," she grinned. He rotated her in his arms, holding his lips against hers for a few long moments.

"Good kisser," he whispered just after he pulled away. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks. You aren't so bad yourself, but I doubt that will win over Ron."

"So, how will you describe me?"

"Um…Well, I would say that you're actually pretty nice, cunning, sweet, and…well…I'm still not sure. We haven't even been dating for twenty-four hours. We are moving awfully fast aren't we?" Malfoy sighed heavily.

"I suppose. Would you like to take it slower?" he mumbled, obviously unhappy. Hermione let out a sigh.

"Don't try and guilt trip me, Draco, it won't work."

"Damn. It was worth a shot. I've just….wanted you for so long."

"How long is 'so long'?" she asked, leaning against the wall across from him.

"Er…..let's see….First year or so? When I noticed you hanging out with Potter and Weasley so much, I was afraid I was going to lose it."

"Lose it how?"

"I thought I was going to knock their heads off."

"That would have attracted me to you," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up. And especially after that hallway incident, I really had no idea what to think."

"What hallway incident?"

"You forgot?!" Malfoy cried, gaping at her. "It was in first year. You had just come out of the library…"

_(Flashback)_

A petite brunette with about six large books bustled out of the Hogwarts library. Her eyes were tired from the hours of reading and homework she had just done and was ready to go to bed early. Setting the books on the floor, Hermione Granger checked her bag one last time to make sure all of her scrolls were inside and accounted for. Picking up the books again, she set off down the hallway, her eyes glued to the floor as she ran through potions formulas in her head for the quiz tomorrow. _Roots, rat tails, he-_ she thought just before she and her books were sprawled all over the ground.

"Whoops. Sorry, Granger," a steely voice smirked. Hermione's brown eyes glared up at the owner of the voice.

"Malfoy," she greeted coldly.

"What kind of 'hello' is that?" he asked in mock shock. "I don't even deserve that?"

"Nope," she piped, collecting her books. He watched her skitter across the floor, collecting books and papers that had flown all over the place.

"Here," he said, handing her her Transfiguration book. She snatched it out of his hands, nearly giving him a cut.

"Thanks," she growled. "You didn't spit on it, did you?"

"Why would I do that?" he retorted, pushing a blond lock out of his eyes.

"You're Malfoy. You do the calculating."

"I'm not a bad person, if you would just give me a chance."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, don't study one Saturday so you and I could spend some time together and see I'm not such a pain in the ass after all," he smiled, very pleased with himself.

"Awww….Malfoy…." she giggled, eyes sparkling. She leaned in close to his ear as she pulled her wand out. "Petrificus totalus." She stepped quickly to the left, allowing Draco Malfoy to crash onto the floor face down. Hurriedly, she collected the rest of her things and rushed off to the Gryffindor common room.

_(End of Flashback) _

"I was very proud of the bruise I gave you," she reminisced. Malfoy grimaced, rubbing his nose.

"I'm so glad," he uttered, glaring at her. She smiled, giving him a quick peck.

"You've delayed me too long. I do need to talk to Ronald, provided he isn't already in the Great Hall. I'll check there first." She gave him another, longer, kiss.

"What was that for?" he inquired with a smile.

"For saying that we can slow down. I'm glad you respect me." Malfoy gave her a quick kiss back.

"Go talk to Weasley," he whispered, squeezing her hand. She gave him one more grin before ducking out of their small area.

Hermione walked into the common room and immediately saw the back of Ron's head. He was sitting on the couch, staring into the smoke from the dead fire.

"Hey, Ron," Hermione said quietly. He jumped, turning his torso around to see her. He pushed his lips together, trying to avoid exploding.

"Hi," he finally managed to utter.

"Have you had breakfast?"

"No. I'm thinking things over."

"Great. Maybe you'll have an open mind now. Look, I owe you some sort of explanation. Listen, and then talk. I really like Draco. You just have to get past the fact that he's a jerk to almost everyone. But, when he and I are alone, he just….changes. He's so great. I wish you, Harry and him would all stop shouting insults at each other and try to grow up. And….he really likes me for me. With Viktor, I don't know…something didn't click and I'm never sure why he likes me. With Draco, everything is simply wonderful and it all seems so right," she sighed. Hermione looked at Ron, whose mouth was hanging wide open.

"What the hell did you drink this morning!?" he bellowed. "Fire whiskey?! Hermione, you are saying this about DRACO MALFOY! He's a terrible person. Besides, you're a _mudblood_!! Why would he like you? A very jerky pureblood likes a workaholic mudblood. Do you honestly think he loves you?!" Ron's breathing was hard from his yelling. Hermione's eyes glossed over as a single tear fell down her face and slipped off onto her robes.

"Well, thank you Ronald. I'm glad you understand," she choked. "I'll see you later." She got off the couch and sprinted up the stairs. Two seconds later, Ron heard the thud of the girl's room.

"Good going, Ron," Ginny cried, bashing her brother in the arm.

"How long have you been there?!" he replied, rubbing the throbbing pain.

"Long enough for her to explain it to you and for you to be a total imbecile. You're worse than Malfoy," she seethed. Ginny stared at her brother in a mix of awe and anger as she trotted up the stairs.

_What the hell have I done? _he thought to himself.


	5. Pondering

"Hermione?" Ginny murmured, approaching her friend's bed. The red velvet curtain was drawn around it; soft sobs emanating through the fabric.

"Gin, I want to be alone for awhile. I don't want to talk," she sniffed.

"I figured as much." Ginny moved the curtain slightly so she could sit down. "I'm sorry for what Ron said. He's just….an idiot. He'll say things and then think about them. Never in reverse order. He just cares about you-"

"Then wouldn't he want me to be happy?" Hermione interjected. Ginny felt the bed rustle underneath her as the curtain opened to reveal a red-eyed Hermione.

"Yes, but not necessarily with Malfoy. I mean, he has gotten three and a half years of torture from him."

"That's what's so nerve-wracking. It'll take forever to show Ron and Harry he's not all bad." She wiped her face before falling back onto her pillows. "Gin, can I be alone now? I have things to think about." Ginny smiled weakly.

"Ok, Mione. I'll be downstairs reading. Come and get me if you need me." Hermione nodded and drew her curtain around her bed once again. Ginny walked over to her own night table and grabbed the book on top of it. She softly closed the door behind her as she left, wondering how long it would take Hermione to get out of her current state.

"You did what?!" the twins cried. Ron finally found Harry, Fred and George walking about the grounds outside (he had completely missed breakfast).

"Well, even total jerks deserve something to eat, here," Harry said, thrusting a biscuit with jam into Ron's hand.

"Thanks, Harry," Ron spluttered through a bite of biscuit. "I just kind of exploded and it just sort of came out."

"She gets it enough from Malfoy-" Fred stated.

"And she doesn't need it from you," said George.

"They're right, Ron," Harry admitted. "I mean, you calling Hermione a mudblood? That's low, even for you."

"Hey!" Ron retorted. "I have a valid point, don't I? I mean, Malfoy's been calling her that for years. Why, all of a sudden, would he want to start dating her?"

"Maybe he just put on that front," Harry reasoned.

"You don't honestly believe he really likes Hermione?"

"We won't know-" George pointed out.

"Until we give him a chance," reasoned Fred. "C'mon, George. Let's go see if anyone's found our latest prank."

"Brilliant," the other twin replied. The two smiled evilly as the walked away from Harry and Ron, leaving the other two boys stranded in the middle of a field.

"They're right, you know," Harry said. "We won't know anything till they're a couple for a while.

"I guess so, but still. Why Malfoy? Why the one guy who she knows we hate? WHY?!"

"Cause she likes him for who he is and he likes her for who she is. At least, that's what you told me she said."

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"Then I don't know why you're freaking out."

"I don't know why you aren't!"

"I'm in the middle of a tournament. That's occupying most of my brain capacity at the moment. But I'll admit, I am a little concerned about Hermione. She and Malfoy are a little odd. Hermione's also smart and knows how to handle herself. She did slap him."

"True," Ron reasoned. "And I bet she'll be afraid to do it now."

"Look, I think it'd be better for everyone if you steered clear of Hermione and Malfoy for awhile till you know what's going on inside that head of yours. I'm going to go see if Ginny found anything out when I sent her to check on you."

"You sent her to check on me?!" he cried.

"Ron, you were hysterical. I had to make sure you wouldn't do something too drastic." Harry walked off towards the castle as the freezing winter breeze picked up. Ron plopped onto the ground and lay down on his back. He sighed, placing his hands beside his head. He closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to drift where they please.

His head filled with clouds, creating mysterious shadows in the corners of his mind. As they dissipated, Ron stood in the middle of a dark green field. A light fog began to roll in. He glanced at his surroundings. The gray sky seemed to cast an ominous mood on the horrid place. He stepped a few feet forward before a hand caught his shoulder.

_"I'm sorry, Ron," _a voice remarked. Ron turned to see a dark haired man with faded green eyes.

_"Harry?" _Ron asked. _"What happened to you?" _

He couldn't believe it. Harry seemed to have lost all of his pizzazz, all of his energy. He seemed….dead.

_"I know this is hard. I wish I had seen it coming sooner." _

_"Seen what?" _Harry stared off into the distance, his eyes never connecting with Ron's.

_"They were together so long. I thought he was really on our side. I wish I could have seen sooner. I have to go. I'll see you later." _Ron watched his friend leave until he was completely out of sight. Ron continued in the direction he was going as the fog disappeared. A small rock appeared in front of him. He knelt to read the inscription:

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_She was and is loved._

_"No," _ breathed Ron, eyes stinging. _"NO!" _He got up and began pacing around in a frenzy. _"Why?" _he asked, stopping at the stone again. _"Who?"_ He looked at the base of the rock, seeing a small flyer stuck under a flower pot. Ron bent down and lifted it out from under the pot. It was a clipping from the Daily Prophet and was only a headline and a short paragraph.

_Hogwarts Boy Kills Hogwarts Classmate_

_Last Friday, Draco Malfoy committed an unforgivable offense; the murder of his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Both students had been dating since their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one is quite sure why this happened, but, according to a reliable source, Malfoy had this to say "She was a mudblood. I had to get her to trust me enough so I could exterminate her." Her-_

Ron ripped the clipping to shreds. Hermione was gone. And it was all because of the rotten ferret that lurked around his halls at school.

Ron lurched to an upward position, his body covered in a cold sweat. _What the hell happened? _he thought to himself. Surveying his surroundings, he saw he was back at school, at the exact spot where Harry had left him. He closed his eyes again and tried to remember everything he had just dreamed.

"What if it is going to be real?" he uttered softly. "What if…Hermione!" Ron sprung to his feet and took off at a run towards the common room.


	6. Merry Christmas

Harry walked into Gryffindor and saw Ginny reading on the couch.

"Hello," he greeted sitting on the chair across from her. Ginny glanced at her company before returning to her book.

"He was still hysterical when I got in. Hermione tried to explain things but instead, the little prat, called her a mudblood. At that point, I yelled at him and went to talk to Mione. I didn't get anywhere with her either. If you want to talk to her, she's in the girl's dormitories." Ginny's eyes had continued to dart across the pages as she spoke, never looking at Harry.

"Um…" he began a loss for words. "Thanks."

"I'll go get her. You can wait downstairs," instructed Ginny and climbed up the flight. Harry sat back down on the couch and waited for Hermione. If she wouldn't even talk to Ginny, why would she talk to him? She'd most likely stay in her room and try to think logically as she always did.

"Hey Harry," a quiet voice uttered. Harry turned to see Hermione, holding a small pillow in her arms. "I've been thinking. Maybe Ron is going crazy because he just thinks we're moving way too fast. I mean, we've been dating less than a whole day and it seems like we haven't gotten to know each other at all. It's just been…kissing. Maybe I should stay away from Draco for awhile."

"Well, there's no point in completely dumping him if you really like him." Hermione smiled faintly, plunking herself down next to him on the couch.

"Wow. From what Ginny told me it didn't sound like you'd be able to smile at all," he observed.

"Haha. Hilarious," she muttered. "So, you really are okay with Draco and me dating?"

"Well. I wouldn't use the word 'okay', but I think I'm accepting it better that Ron." Hermione grimaced.

"I would say so. He went completely ballistic on me today and called me a…"

"I know. He told Fred, George and I. Fred and George wouldn't really talk to him after that. They left."

"To check on a prank no doubt," Hermione scoffed.

"Maybe…" Hermione glared at her friend. "They did. But, they still left. Anyway, may I suggest staying away from Ron for awhile? At least...until he knows he's not dreaming?" Hermione was staring at the floor, rocking.

"I should stay away from Draco too. I mean….we're just…taking it too fast. I know that."

"Great," commented Harry, surprised by her frankness. "The question is, does he know that?"

"We talked about it, yes. He doesn't mind slowing down. And it is rather strange because-"

"You seem to have hated each other for three years, constantly traded insults, slapped him and-"

"I get it!" Hermione exclaimed. "You and Ronald rubbed off on me too much."

"Yeah, but with good intentions." Harry and Hermione sat on the couch for a few moments. "You know, Hermione, there's something you should know."

"Harry?" Hermione asked, suddenly frozen. "What is it?"

"It's nothing bad. I promise."

"Then for heaven's sake tell me."

"HERMIONE!!" Ron hollered from outside the common room. They heard him mutter the password to the Fat Lady and run into the room. He bolted towards Hermione and threw his arms around her, pushing her down onto the couch.

"Ah!" Hermione cried as her head crashed into the seat of the couch. "Ron! You are crushing me! Get up!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just…Thank goodness your not dead," he breathed, letting her up but not letting her go. Harry got up off the couch and quietly left the room, leaving his best friends alone.

"Why would I be dead, Ron?"

"Malfoy," he replied, letting her go.

"Draco? Why would Draco kill me?"

"To get rid of all the mudbloods. It's what his family wants Hermione, he's just trying to get you to trust him."

"Ronald. Ron. Stop," she mumbled, trying to calm him. "Take a deep breath. I'm fine. Draco isn't trying to kill me. I'm okay. We're going to take everything slower. I promise. Why would you think I'd be dead."

"I saw it. Harry was staring at your gravestone. He looked tired and weak. Everything was dark and there was a Daily Prophet clipping about it," he said hurriedly. "I saw it all. Hermione, it was real. Harry looked like he does now! It's going to happen." Hermione's eyes were wide with concern.

"Ron, no. You just…had a bad dream. Or vision or something. I know you don't want Draco and me dating, but you're beginning to be ridiculous about it. What Daily Prophet clipping are you talking about?"

"There was a clipping lying on the ground that said "Hogwarts Boy Kills Hogwarts Classmate". Malfoy had killed you. You were dead. He is going to kill you." Hermione stared at Ron, searching his face for a clue as to why he was saying this. He was shaking uncontrollably and sweating bullets that rolled down his face. His eyes were enormous, yet small enough to be engulfed by the white of his eyes.

"Ron," Hermione began quietly. "I'm not dead. Nobody is going to kill me, I'm fine." She stood up in front of Ron and turned in a circle. "Do I look dead?"

"No."

"There you go. I have never, nor will I be anytime soon, dead. Draco isn't trying to kill me. He won't kill me. Look, Draco and I are going to take things much slower. We both got caught up in the moment. You know the instance when you realize you care for someone and you just want to be with them because you know you care about them." Hermione smiled wistfully. "You know what I'm talking about?" Ron nodded, a small smile spread across his lips.

"I do," he replied. "I should go send Mum a card for my sweater. And tell her about everything." He rose, giving Hermione a clap on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. For everything. I guess I just went a little…"

"Berserk?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I'm sorry for what I called you too. I'll hold my tongue next time. And keep away from Malfoy."

"It's fine," she replied. Ron smiled and headed for the stairs. "Tell your mum 'hello'."

"I will."

"And Ron?" He turned around to look down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

**Finally**! I am so sorry that this is coming so much later than chapter 5. I had minor writers block and this was a hard chapter to write. Hopefully chapter 7 won't take as long to write.


	7. The Second Problem

Malfoy paced around the side of the lake, waiting for the wizards to come back from the second task.

"Worried, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked from his position against the railing.

"Why the hell would I be worried?" the blonde demanded.

"You're pacing. You don't care about anyone in that competition, do you?" inquired Goyle.

"Of course not; I'm just waiting to taunt Potter for coming in last."

"No one's come in yet. How will you know he comes in last?"

"Maybe he's psychic," reasoned Crabbe.

"That's always a possibility," whispered Goyle.

"Will you two shut up?!" Malfoy demanded. Loud cheers rang out from all around the lake. Malfoy ran to the landing, wondering who had come in. He hadn't found Hermione at all that morning; which worried him. Loud cheers arose from the crows as Cedric Diggory popped out of the water along with Cho Chang. _Damn_, Malfoy thought.

"All right Cedric!" Crabbe and Goyle hollered, racing down to see him. _Yay_, Malfoy thought. So, if Cho was the thing that Cedric would miss most, maybe the thing that Potter would miss was Hermione. Malfoy shook the thought from his head immediately. Weasley was also missing that morning, so it meant that they were both one- in this ridiculous competition or two- together somewhere. Though, Hermione wouldn't cheat on him, would she? She couldn't. It would be too much against her nature to do something that terrible.

Another round of cheering brought Malfoy out of his thoughts. Casually glancing at the water he saw a shark's head shoot up out of the water along with a sopping brunette head. _Hermione!_ He thought to himself excitedly. He jumped down to the other levels platforms, finally reaching the bottom platform where the contests and other onlookers gathered.

"Hermione!" Malfoy whispered loudly, hoping to catch his girlfriend's eye. Hermione looked up upon hearing her name; able to smile at Malfoy briefly before she was whisked away by Madam Pomphrey to be wrapped in a wool blanket. Malfoy watched his girlfriend with a smile on his face. At least she had been in the competition all this time and not with Weasley. After being wrapped in a blanket of his own, Viktor Krum sat down next to Hermione and began a conversation. Scowling, Malfoy turned away from the two of them.

Hermione sighed, wrapping the blanket tighter around her shoulders. _I want to talk to Draco! _she thought to herself.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor asked, leaning over to catch her stare.

"What? Oh, sorry Viktor, what did you say?" Hermione apologized, looking at her friend.

"Vhat vere you staring at?"

"Oh…it was nothing. Don't worry," she mumbled, watching a bleach blonde head disappear into the crowd. "Thank you for saving me." She smiled at Viktor.

"You are velcome. I had to. It vas the task…And I would never have let you drown," he added softly. Hermione blushed slightly. She had been dating Malfoy for a few months now and Viktor was still interested in her. However, he was making it apparent that he liked her; even though he had no idea she was taken.

"That's really sweet Viktor." She smiled at him, her teeth clattering together softly.

"Cold?" Viktor inquired. Hermione nodded vigorously. Lifting his arm, Viktor wrapped it around her shoulders, moving himself close next to her. _Um…_Hermione contemplated, wondering if she should move. Before she could, loud cheers once again rang out from spectators of the event.

"Harry!" she breathed, launching out of Viktor's arms. Hermione rushed to the edge of the platform, watching Harry and two other heads bob up to the onlookers and other competitors. Fleur Delacour began yelling something to her sister in French as Ron helped get them back together. Hermione smiled at her friends, who eagerly smiled back.

"How'd I do?" asked Harry.

"You finished last!" Hermione cried. Ron and Harry looked at her, a strange look gracing both their faces. "Sorry." Hermione blushed slightly before going back over to her seat next to Viktor. Dumbledore stepped up in front of the contestants and announced the points and awards.

"Herm-" Viktor began, but Hermione was too busy yelling for Harry's second place standing to notice. Her eyes also scanned the crowd to see a tall blonde at the edge of the crowd.

"Great job, Harry!" Hermione congratulated once again before Harry and Ron walked off up the hill. Hermione turned around and watched the lake ripple softly in the cool breeze. She hugged her robes tighter around her as a soft mist settled in.

"I'm glad your friend did so well," someone sneered behind her.

"Hello Draco," Hermione said with a smile on her lips. She turned and looked at her boyfriend; his usual smirk gracing his lips. "And I am too. Harry saved Ron and Fleur's sister…even though he didn't have to."

"I wasn't talking about Potter, Hermione." His gray eyes danced as he took her hand in his and led her off to a less obvious place.

"Who were you talking about, then?" she asked.

"Krum." Hermione watched her boyfriend as he led her into a dense patch of the woods, having her sit next to him.

"Viktor lost…in case you didn't notice."

"Yeah. But he saved you, didn't he? That's more important than what Potter did." Hermione blushed and gave Malfoy a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you," she muttered. Hermione put her head on his chest, Malfoy's arm immediately wrapping around her. "But that was really sappy."

"Well, thanks so much," he chuckled. She smiled happily as she wrapped an arm around his torso.

"You're welcome."

"I'm surprised you can still snuggle up to me. I'm a twig compared to the muscular Krum…and I play Quidditch too!" Hermione's eyes flashed as she sat upright.

"You say that?" she breathed, alarmed. Malfoy laughed at her distress.

"I did," he began, "but I also saw your look. You looked like you wanted him to push into the river."

"I wanted to tell him my boyfriend would kick his ass…but I couldn't do that considering my boyfriend is supposed to be my enemy."

"True. Has Potter or Weasley or anyone else told?"

"Not that I'm aware of. If anyone in Gryffindor knew though, I know someone would have brought it up."

"Same in Slytherin," Malfoy agreed.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor Krum called from a distance.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath. "Hide!" She and Malfoy leapt off the ground, trying to find a place for Malfoy to go. She glanced at the log they had been leaning on and saw that there was a cavity beneath it. "You can hide-what are you doing?" she questioned. Malfoy looked down at her from the tree branch he was sitting on.

"Climbing a tree to hide. The leaves should cover me pretty well," he reasoned, climbing higher.

"Yeah, if there were more leaves to cover you," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"Herm-own-ninny!?" Viktor called again.

"Over here Viktor!" she replied, smoothing out her hair.

"There you are. Vhere did you go? I need to talk to you," he said walking over to her.

"I came into the woods for a walk and some fresh air. Thanks again for saving me." She went over and sat down on the log. Viktor sat down next to her.

"Your velcome. But that isn't vhat I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she asked. Viktor took her hand, looking at her with eyes full of hope.

"This is hard…I just…don't know how to say it," he muttered, letting go of her hand and pacing.

"Viktor, you can tell me anything. Nothing will ever change that. Please, tell me." Hermione watched Viktor as he slowly made his way back to the log. He took her hand in his.

""Herm-own-ninny, I like you a lot. And I would love it if you vould be my girlfriend."


	8. In the Woods

Malfoy's eyes widened as soon as he heard the word 'girlfriend' escape from Viktor's lips. Forgetting he was in a tree, he leaned back into thin air. Doing half a flip off the branch, he caught himself upside down. He locked his legs tightly onto the branch, hoping it didn't break and his legs didn't slip. He tilted his head back so he could watch Hermione and Viktor, his arms hanging freely above his head.

"Wh-what?" Hermione questioned, blushing slightly. How was she supposed to say no to Viktor Krum? Ron would certainly try and kill her if he found out she'd rather have Malfoy than Krum...but, she did prefer Malfoy.

"I vant you to be my girlfriend. I mean, I don't think ve vould be able to tell anyone right away though-vith the competition and all. I've just felt something since the ball." Hermione pursed her lips together. She knew she couldn't tell Viktor she had a boyfriend, that would hurt him too much and then the whole school would know. She had to think of a reasonable excuse.

Malfoy was seething in his treetop hideout. He wanted to jump down right now and strangle Viktor's Bulgarian throat till he turned a deep violet. _Why, of all girls, does he want Hermione? MY Hermione? He can't have her! I have to do something! _He thought frantically.

"Viktor…um…" Hermione stumbled, trying desperately to think of an excuse. "I can't date you." Viktor looked at her for a moment then cast his gaze to the ground.

"Vhy?" he asked quietly. Hermione tried to catch his stare, but his eyes were glued firmly to his shoes.

"I just…I don't feel that way about you….I'm very sorry. I hope we can still be friends. I had a great time with you at the ball that night and-"

"Vhat about vhen I kissed you?" he queried meeting her eyes.

"Um….Look, Viktor I-" Viktor cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione gasped as her eyes widened. She tried to push him away, but he only hung on tighter. Malfoy's mouth dropped open in surprise as his legs loosed their grip on the branch.

"Oh shit," he hissed as he suddenly began to fall quickly to the ground. Biting his tongue so he wouldn't yell, he soon crash-landed onto a pile of leaves in the ravine behind Viktor and Hermione. Viktor broke the kiss and began to turn his head.

"Vhat the hell vas that?" he questioned. Panicking, Malfoy began to cover himself quickly with the surrounding leaves, attempting to cover himself. Seeing what her boyfriend was doing out of the corner of her eye, Hermione turned Viktor's head back to her and stared straight into his eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" she demanded. Her eyes were cold and locked onto his face. Viktor stared at her, without saying a word. "Viktor?" She softened her stare and let him go when she saw Malfoy was completely covered.

"I vanted to see if you felt something like I did that night. But, I guess you did not," he admitted. "I hope ve can still be friends." The light came back to his eyes, but was very dim.

"I would like that," she replied with a faint smile. "I really am sorry. I just don't feel that way about you."

"No. It's fine." He stood up. "You vant to go back? I'll valk vith you."

"I'll wait here for a while. Thanks for the thought." Viktor nodded. Giving her one last wave, he left the spot and took off up the hill. Hermione burst out laughing as soon as Viktor was out of earshot.

"Is he gone?" a muffled voice asked. Hermione swung her legs over the log and jumped into the leaf pile.

"Yes," she managed to say through laughter. "He's gone." Malfoy's limbs began to appear out of the pile in a flurry. Hermione continued to chuckle as he tried to dig himself out of the leaves.

"Helping would be better than laughing," he growled. Hermione, still snickering, walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a hand to help him up. "You think this is funny? How about now?" he asked. He took Hermione's hand and yanked her down on top of him.

"AH!" she cried. She fell onto Malfoy's torso, causing the air to leave his lungs.

"Uhhh…" he gasped, trying to find air. Hermione quickly rolled off of him, kneeling next to him.

"You brought that on yourself," she mentioned casually.

"Shut…up…" he breathed.

"You got jealous when he kissed me, didn't you?" she piped, smiling mischievously. Malfoy's cheeks burned as his breathing regulated.

"I lost my balance when he asked you to be his girlfriend, so I was hanging by my knees, then I fell when he kissed you," he explained sitting up.

"Good job," she muttered. "In case you care, I tried to push him away and I didn't work."

"I thought I saw you try as I fell. And I was jealous…I just figure I might have to punch the living daylights out of him if he tries anything again."

"Draco!" she exclaimed. "Don't you dare! Viktor won't do anything. Besides, I can handle myself. You don't need to worry about me." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He slipped his hand around her neck and pulled her closer to him, leaning back into the leaves. She lay down on top of him, continuing to kiss him. She slid her hand through his hair, brushing the leaves out of it. After a few more minutes of snogging, they both came up for air.

"We should be getting back," he muttered, smoothing her hair.

"Aww…." she moaned. She lifted herself off of Malfoy's body and stood. "I'll head up first. Harry and Ron are probably wondering where I've been…or rather, what I've been doing with you."

"You don't have to explain anything to them," Malfoy advised helping Hermione over the log.

"I know. But lately when I disappear for a while and then come back, they always ask if they are going to be seeing a blonde baby running around in nine months." Color drained from Malfoy's face, making the crimson in his cheeks darker.

"Are they really suggesting that…" he uttered. Hermione smiled at his distress.

"Yes, they are. But I'm not, so you're okay." She ruffled his hair and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later!" she called and hurried out of the woods.

_Hermione…the mother of my child…That would mean…marriage…_he thought to himself. He ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't want that- at least not that he was aware of. Not yet anyway. He hoisted himself over the log and trudged out of the woods. He figured he would need to have a nice chat with Potter and Weasley as soon as he could…and then one with Hermione.


	9. Angst

Hermione walked into the common room, groaning to herself when she saw Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all gathered around the fireplace. _Damn._

"Finally!" Harry cried, noticing her walk in. "What were you and Malfoy doing out so long?"

"Yeah, the competition ended ages ago and-" Fred began.

"We weren't sure if you got lost or got too involved with Malfoy," finished George. Hermione forced a smile walking over to the twins, smacking the back of their heads.

"Hey!" they shouted.

"Thanks! They needed that!" Ginny piped from the floor.

"And how do you know I was with Malfoy?" Hermione asked, turning on Harry.

"That's the only person you are with these days," muttered Ron. "We hardly ever see you, except maybe Gin, but she actually supports it!"

"And you don't by saying Draco and I are out having sex?"

"Just because I say it, doesn't mean I like the idea of it!"

"Then don't say it and it'll save all of us trouble," mumbled Harry. Ron glared at Harry; who returned the look with a simple smile.

"Actually…I was with Draco, but we weren't doing anything. Just kissing and hugging. Ginny, can you come up to the dorm with me? There's a piece of seaweed embedded in my scalp and I can't get it out."

"Sure, Mione," Ginny said. Closing her book, she got up and followed Hermione upstairs.

"So, did Malfoy find that seaweed while you were having hot sex?" Ginny prodded playfully, sitting on her bed.

"Very funny. There's no seaweed, you know that."

"What happened?" Hermione sat down on Ginny's bed, a meek smile spread on her lips.

"Um…Viktor…asked me to be his girlfriend," admitted Hermione. Ginny's mouth dropped as if her jaw suddenly detached itself from its socket.

"I'm not sure what to say to that until I know how you feel about it…'cause I'd rather not say something that will set you off," Ginny hesitated.

"I didn't feel anything. He asked me to be his girlfriend; I said I couldn't because I didn't feel that way about him. So...he kissed me again. But only to see if I felt anything."

"Did you?"

"No. I felt nothing. I mean, I think I felt something at the Yule Ball when he first kissed me, but, today I felt nothing. I like Draco too much."

"Where was he during all this?"

"Draco?" Ginny nodded. "He was hiding in a tree. Then fell out when Viktor kissed me." Ginny burst out in a laughing fit, tears streaming down her face. Hermione smiled slightly at the memory, recalling the bizarre look on Viktor's face.

"Wow…" Ginny gasped, still giggling. She took a few deep breaths and finally calmed herself down. "So, you are really serious about Malfoy, huh?"

"Yeah…I think so. But, something is weird now."

"Oh Merlin, let me guess! You fell bad because you think you've hurt Viktor with no real logical reason and now you feel like you should dump Malfoy and date Viktor?" Hermione blinked.

"I hate that you know me so well," she grumbled. Ginny smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't know why you feel that way though. They're both great guys, but, you're dating Malfoy and he really likes you…and you really like him. I know you do. You can be in the worst mood ever and all I need to do is say his name and you begin to smile." Hermione grinned slightly. "See?" Ginny asked, knowing Hermione proved her point.

"Yeah, Gin, I know what he does to me, but…What about Viktor?"

"What about him? Who cares anyway?! He likes you but you don't like him, you told him that and he said it was alright, so what's wrong?"

"You should have seen how he looked at me when I told him 'no'. He looked so sad. I just can't do that to someone who's my friend."

"So…you'd be willing to hurt Malfoy to not hurt Viktor?" the red-head challenged.

"Point made," Hermione sighed. "What should I do?"

"Talk to Malfoy about it more. Tell him what's going on in your head. Maybe he can give you some advice from a guy's point of view. Besides, Ron practically idols Viktor, he can date him!" Hermione smiled.

"I suppose so. Oh!" she exclaimed, remember what else she had to tell Ginny. "I told Draco that Harry and Ron were joking that he and I were out having sex."

"And?!" Ginny inquired.

"He blushed. He really, _really_ blushed. Draco didn't know what to think of it…he looked so cute," Hermione whispered. Ginny blinked.

"I'm going to ignore that and go read my book," Ginny announced and headed for the door.

"I know you don't think Draco is as cute as Harry, but don't leave just because of it," jeered Hermione. Ginny whirled on her friend, her face the same color as her hair.

"Evil," she muttered and stalked out of the room. Hermione sighed and fell back on the bed, sending herself into very deep thought.

Harry and Ron bustled out of the Gryffindor common room and headed for the Great Hall.

"I wonder what Hermione needed to talk to Ginny about," Harry commented, glancing over his shoulder to see if either of the two girls was following them.

"To get that damn seaweed out of her hair, did you miss that?" Ron queried, looking at his best friend.

"You're a real idiot, do you know that?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Hermione needed to talk to Ginny about something that she didn't want you, me, Fred, or George to hear. I'm wondering what Malfoy did."

"Who said I did anything?" a voice demanded. Harry and Ron looked before them, seeing a tall blonde leaning in the shadows of the hallway across from them.

"What did you do to her, you bastard?!" Ron cried, drawing his wand as he advanced on Draco Malfoy. Malfoy responded with his wand. Ron stopped a few feet from the tip of Malfoy's wand.

"Calm down Ron," Harry urged, pushing his friend's wand down. He turned back to Malfoy. "We aren't accusing you of anything, Malfoy. We just want to know what happened with you two after the competition today. She came in a long time after we did and went upstairs immediately to talk to Ginny. Is everything alright with you two?"

"Aww…Concerned with our relationship, are you Potter? I'm touched," Malfoy sneered touching a hand to his heart.

"We're concerned about Hermione and you know it, you git," Ron growled.

"And you think I'm not, Weasley?" fumed Malfoy. "I lo-feel too strongly about her to let anyone get in the way, even you too, clear? You don't need to worry about her with me. I would never hurt her. And I must say, I don't appreciate you joking about our sexual activities." He glared at them as he stalked off towards the Great Hall.

"Well," Ron said, putting his wand away, "we showed him." Harry looked at his friend and cracked up.

"Fred and George have been testing new products on you haven't they?" he asked, making his way to dinner.

"Um….It was only one…and I'm not sure what it was…."

"Then we know what it does. It makes you stupid," Harry mentioned, gliding into the hall.

"Hey!" Ron hollered before bursting through the door and taking his usual seat at the Gryffindor table.


	10. Of Love and Letters

"Ginny!" Ron yelled up the stairs.

"Ow! Ron, I'm right here you don't need to yell," Ginny said from the floor.

"Bloody hell!" he cried, jumping a few inches off the floor. "When did you get back down here?"

"She's been down here for a long time Ron…" explained Harry, eyeing his friend.

"Really?" he asked. "I didn't notice."

"Gee….thanks," Ginny grumbled. "What did you want?"

"It's time for dinner."

"Oh…okay. I'll go get Hermione." She said goodbye to Harry, Ron and the twins as they left the common room for dinner. After they left, she climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Hermione, it's time for dinner," the red-head called, closing the door behind her.

"Already?" Hermione asked from her bed. Crookshanks was curled on her lap while she read a book.

"It's been a few hours since we talked, Mione. How come you didn't come back down to us?" Hermione shrugged.

"I wanted some alone time I suppose. Actually, it was that, and I don't really want to disturb the cat, she gets cranky."

"Believe me, I know," Ginny admitted with a huff. "Well, disturb her now or you will go hungry and die."

"Maybe not die, but, yeah, I know," Hermione agreed, scooping Crookshanks up and placing her next to her. "Did the boys already go down?"

"Yeah. As you can imagine, they were starving."

"Naturally," Hermione chuckled, following Ginny down the stairs. A few minutes later, the two girls entered the Great Hall, heading for the Gryffindor table.

Malfoy looked up at the loud giggling that rang out above the other noise in the Great Hall. A beautiful brunette was walking down the isle, smiling and laughing with her friend who walked along the other side of a table. Turning her head quickly, Hermione sent Malfoy a smile. He smiled in return. His thoughts drifted to what happened a few minutes before in the hall with Potter and Weasley. He had almost said that he loved Hermione. He knew it, and they had probably picked up on his almost-slip as well. They hadn't been dating for more than two months at least. Though he had said it to her when they first got together, he knew that he had only been caught up in the moment that the girl he liked actually felt the same way about him. _Could I really be in love with her? _He thought to himself.

"Malfoy?" Crabbe questioned, turning about to see what he was grinning at. "What are you smiling at?"

"You can't be smiling at that Mudblood…" Goyle commented looking at the same place Crabbe and Malfoy were.

"What? Oh Merlin, are you two daft?" Malfoy growled. "Why the hell would I smile at her?" Crabbe and Goyle shrugged. Malfoy rolled his eyes, ending the conversation.

"Ron, you don't honestly think that if he hurt her, we'd actually let you pummel him?" George asked.

"Right, I mean, not that you could anyway," muttered Fred. "Am I right, George?"

"You certainly are Fred."

"Who is Ron not pummeling?" Ginny asked when she and Hermione walked up.

"Malfoy," the twins chorused. Hermione smacked Ron on the arm as she sat next to him.

"Why are you hurting him?!" she exclaimed.

"He's not," explained Fred. "We're saying he couldn't."

"Why?" asked Ginny. "I thought you guys didn't like Malfoy."

"We don't. We just have things in mind for him if he ever hurts you, Hermione. Explain George."

"Gladly, Fred. The way we figure it, if Malfoy ever tries anything nasty, you can tell us. We've got loads of products we're just dying to try. And why not try them on the biggest prat in the whole school?"

"Especially if that prat hurt our friend-"

"And our little sister's best friend-"

"And our mother's second daughter-"

"And our little brother's-"

"And she gets it!" Ron interrupted, slightly blushing.

"Uh oh, Fred…look what we've done," George muttered, to his twin.

"We've gone and embarrassed him George," observed Fred.

"Brilliant!" they cried.

"Knock it off guys. Can't you see he's been through enough emotional torment already?" Harry sputtered, holding back chuckles.

"Shut up, Harry," grumbled Ron.

"Why would you want to pummel Draco anyway?" Hermione inquired, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Cause who knows what he's done to you?!" Ron shouted, causing a few people to look at him. The other in the group shot him a look.

"Do you think she wants the whole school to know you idiot?" Ginny whispered across the table furiously.

"Sorry."

"What do you mean 'what he's done to me'?" Hermione repeated. "He hasn't done anything to me. He's just made me feel special. When I'm with him, everything seems better."

"Alright. What have you tested on _her_?" Ron accused, looking at the twins.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Us?" George inquired. They looked at each other.

"Nothing!" they replied in unison.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "Draco hasn't done anything to me! I'm smart about my relationship. Nothing is going to happen. I promise. He hasn't done anything to me and he won't do anything to me. He's protecting me from any other guy who might try to do something to me."

"What?! What other guy would-"

"Ron, if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't finish that sentence, mate," Harry advised. Hermione was glaring at Ron, shooting daggers into his chest.

"Anyway. Harry, you were great at the competition today," Ginny commented, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Gin. It was tough. I started to run out of breath at the end, but I lucked out and didn't die," Harry chuckled.

"It was wonderful Harry! Absolutely wonderful!" praised Hermione.

"I'm surprised you were even there after you got rescued," mumbled Ron.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly. The group continued small talk throughout the rest of dinner, completely forgetting about Ron's absentmindedness for the time being.

"Hm….I think I would love to teach Charms," Hermione said. The group had begun to talk about what classes they would like to teach if they ever became teachers.

"What this school needs is a fun class," George interjected.

"Yeah. Pranking 101!" Fred agreed.

"You two teach that whether or not it's in a classroom," Ginny pointed out.

"That's true Gin-"

"But if it were a class-"

"Then it would be credit-"

"Towards graduating," they finished at the same time. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes while the boys looked intrigued.

"The class would have a long waiting list," Harry admitted. Ron nodded in agreement. Just then, a brown owl swooped into the Great Hall, a small piece of parchment in its beak. It dropped the letter in front of Hermione before taking off and leaving the way it came.

"That's weird to get a letter at this time of day," Hermione observed, picking up the letter. She unrolled the parchment and read the letter. When she was done, her face had fallen into a deep state of confusion and hurt.

"Mione what is it?" Ginny asked. Hermione passed the parchment to her. The short message was scrawled into the page in, long black cursive:

_Stay away from him. _

A/N: So….this whole chapter was a filler just so I could get to the whole note thing to get this thing moving again! Haha….I love turmoil…….And thanks to my _amazing _best friend for giving me the chapter title...cause I never know what to call anything. In addition, I want to thank everyone for reading my fanfic!!  Ya'll rock! 


	11. Plotting and Confusion

"Ha ha ha!!" a young man cackled, walking into the room. "You, my dear, are brilliant." A frail young woman looked up from her seat on a chair.

"Thanks," she replied, grinning mischievously. "I bet her face was priceless."

"Wish we could have seen it," the man sighed, plopping down in a chair adjacent to his friend.

"Well, let's hope it works."

"It better. Did you get the ingredients?"

"Uggh. Yes. For the love of Merlin yes!"

"Don't get an attitude," he warned, glaring at the girl. "If you do, I won't help you and you know it."

"Fine. You've just been asking me all day. I didn't have time till about two hours ago," she explained.

"Then where is everything?"

"Under all my spring clothing at the bottom of my dresser."

"Nice place to hide it," he commented. "It will take a while, do you have time to wait?" The girl sighed and thought it over.

"How long?"

"Maybe a month or so…probably shorter," he estimated. The girl pursed her lips together, obviously unhappy.

"I guess so. We can let her marinate in confusion for awhile. Maybe it will just scare her so much she won't know what hit her and break it off."

"Maybe. But then all of our hard work would have been for nothing," the man muttered.

"I'm the one who got the ingredients, you git."

"But _I'm_ making it."

"Cause you are the only one who can."

"You know, we never did talk about my payment," the man mentioned casually.

"I promised I'd set you up, didn't I?" He sighed, thinking of the object of his affections.

"You are sure you can, right?"

"Yes," the girl grunted. "I can. Don't worry. You will get a date." The young guy smiled. "Why do you like her so much anyway?"

"She's just kind of nice to me. She's the only person who ever talks to me other than you."

"You never talk to anyone, anyway. But…I think she may like you."

"Really?!" he cried. His eyes widened, then he relaxed in his seat. "Uh…I mean….Really?" he asked, more casually.

"Yes, really. But first, you have to help me with my plot."

"Done."

"Thank you. And I will get you a date. Next Hogsmeade trip; she's yours," she promised.

"Wonderful. Thank you very much."

"You are welcome. Can you get started tomorrow?"

"Gladly," he agreed.

"Great," she replied. "Let the games begin."

"I don't recognize the writing," Harry muttered. He passed the note to Fred and George who sat next to Hermione and Ginny on the couch. Harry was sitting on the floor in front of the fire and Ron was sitting in the armchair.

"Isn't there something you can do? This could be a possible death threat for all we know!" Ron cried distress obvious in his voice. "Don't you two have something in that weird loot of yours that will help figure out who this psychopath is?"

"Ron, we make jokes-" Fred began.

"Not miracles," George finished. They looked at the letter.

"From what I can tell, it's a quill like mine-an eagle feather. And it's got a small hole on the left side," Fred observed.

"Yup. I agree. So we need to find someone with a brown quill…And very terrible handwriting," George muttered. "This cursive is pretty shaky and long. They were trying to make it look as neat as possible. And they failed."

"Unless they wrote it on some train or something," Ginny muttered. "But how did you two know all that from just looking at it?"

"Skill," they said in unison. Hermione let out a long sigh, trying to prevent tears from streaming down her face.

"I just can't believe this," she whispered. Ginny put her arms around Hermione, giving her a tight squeeze. "Who found out? How does anyone know? None of you told anyone, did you?" Everyone shook their heads. Hermione turned to Ron and stared at him. "Ron…" she asked breathily.

"What?" he asked. "You don't honestly think that I would….Hermione?"

"I don't know. I just don't know. If nobody told anyone else...I mean, you were the one who put up the biggest fuss. And your handwriting…It just makes sense."

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "How could you think that I would want to sabotage your happiness?"

"You had no problem with it before," she snapped back.

"That's because it was too weird to comprehend."

"And how do I know it still isn't? How can I be so sure this note isn't from you?" She snatched the note from George, holding it up. By now, they were both standing on opposite sides of the room.

"Hermione! You are my best friend why would I hurt you?!" Ron demanded, anger boiling inside him.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!"

"I can't believe you're accusing me of this!" he yelled. He was at maximum lung capacity now.

"Why, Ron? Why?!" Everyone's heads were following the heated argument, bouncing back and forth between Hermione and Ron.

"I didn't do anything you Mu-" Ron cut himself off, the color draining from his face. Hermione was breathing heavily from yelling, tears were streaming down her face now.

"I need space," Hermione choked out. Turning on her heel, she ran out of the common room. Ginny made to go after her, being caught by Fred on the arm.

"Let her go, Gin," he whispered.

"Happy with yourself?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

"Yeah, real happy," Ron mumbled sarcastically. He turned around and jogged upstairs to the dormitories.

"We'll go," Fred and George volunteered, hiking up the stairs after their brother. Harry got up and plopped next to Ginny on the couch. She held her face in her hands.

"Why am I related to a git?" she grumbled. Harry chuckled softly.

"He's my best friend. I feel the same way you do."

"Yeah…But you're adopted into our family…blood makes it worse." Harry grinned slightly, wrapping his arm around Ginny and bringing her close to him. Leaning back into the couch, her head was resting on his shoulder. His right arm went around her shoulders as he played with her hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked bluntly. She felt color slowly flood her cheeks.

"It seemed like you need a hug," he replied.

"This is a hell of a hug," she commented. "Do you even know the definition of hug?" Harry rolled his eyes, bringing his other arm around and giving her a squeeze.

"Better?" he asked. She tilted her head to look at him.

"Yes, thanks!" she piped. Harry sighed.

"What do you think of the letter?" he asked.

"I don't know. Ron had a motive. But what if it was Malfoy?"

"He's dating Hermione, why would he-"

"Lucius," she clarified. Harry blinked, thinking of Ginny's proposition.

"That's a possibility too. But how could he know?" The two lied on the couch for a few minutes in silence.

"Do you think he did it?" she whispered.

"I…I…don't know. I don't think he would but…we all know how he can get," Harry answered. He glanced up the stairs that led to the dorms. "I better go check on him." Harry and Ginny sat up, while Harry brought his right arm to the side of his body.

"Send him down when you're done," she replied. Harry nodded.

"Night," he said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking off upstairs.

A/N: First off, I'm sorry if you aren't a GW/HP shipper. I didn't even know I was going to do that scene till I made Fred and George leave. Their relationship (if they even get one in this fic, I'm not sure yet) won't really be mentioned except for scenes like this. Second: Who are the mysterious man and woman?! I'd love to hear guesses!

Third: Thanks to nadia the demented one, red roses at twilight, and Sonata's Moonlight for submitting great guesses!! 


	12. Trouble Brews

"Let her go, Gin," Hermione heard George whisper. Hermione stormed out of the common room in a concoction of confusion, anger and frustration.

_Who could have possibly sent the note? I mean, nobody knows about us except them. I can't believe Ron may do something like that! _She thought furiously.

_You don't know he sent the letter, _another voice reasoned. _He's your best friend, why would he do that? _Hermione kept battling with herself and considering other options of who could have sent it. She was walking around aimlessly through the hallways then onto the grounds. She knew curfew wouldn't be for at least another hour, so she had time before she had to go back in. She wandered down to the lake, walking around its perimeter.

"Hermione?" a voice asked. The brunette turned her head, just enough to see who it was.

"How'd you I'd be here?" she questioned, returning her gaze to the rippling waves.

"I didn't. I come here to think," Malfoy replied. "Are you okay? What was the letter at dinner?" Hermione pulled the folded parchment out of her pocket and handed it to her boyfriend. He took it cautiously, watching her unusually sad disposition. She watched her as she hoisted herself into a nearby tree until she climbed too high that she was out of site. Malfoy turned his head back to the paper and read the note several times; each time becoming angrier.

"Who sent this?" he demanded, walking under the tree.

"I don't know," she replied. Hermione had climbed almost to the top of the tree, almost blending in with the branches. Malfoy began to climb until he sat on the same branch as his girlfriend.

"It had to be one of your friends. They're the only ones who know," he accused. Hermione's eyes flared.

"I already asked them you git! I thought Ronald did it; I asked him right out if he did it. He said no and I didn't believe him. He almost called me a mudblood," she uttered. She was in tears again. Malfoy moved forward; close enough so he could wrap her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her hair.

"It's not your fault," she muttered. "Would it have been anyone in Slytherin? Crabbe? Goyle? Pansy?"

"None of them know. Crabbe and Goyle are too dense to realize that I may even have a personal life."

"And Pansy?" she questioned.

"Pansy is still obsessed with me. And, even if I told her I had a girlfriend, she'd think it was her for the rest of her life." Hermione let out a soft chuckle.

"Well then. So, nobody knows in Slytherin, are you sure?"

"Positive," he assured her. A thought finally dawned on Hermione that she didn't want to think.

"Um..Draco?" she began.

"Yes?" he asked, pushing her away to look at her.

"Be honest, promise?"

"Promise. Hermione, what is it?"

"Did you write the letter?" she asked timidly. Malfoy looked at her. He could tell she had been hurt by even suggesting that; he had been hurt to.

"How could you even suggest that?!" he cried. "Why would I write the letter?!"

"How am I supposed to know?! I accused Ron, didn't I?" she hollered back. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even thought that you would do that." Malfoy sighed, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"It's okay. I don't blame you. I want to know as much as you do," he confessed.

"What are we going to do?"

"I…I don't know. I'm not sure if this is a warning or a threat." Malfoy looked at the paper and reread the message. "Maybe we should do what it says."

"What?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"I don't want anything to happen to you because of it; especially since we have no idea who wrote it. Maybe we should take a break for a while."

"Draco!" interjected Hermione. "How can you say that? You were the one who was fighting to get us together in the first place! Why are you fighting for this?"

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you forever in case it is a death threat. At least I could still see you if we break up…and maybe this person will back off."

"No, Draco, look," she commanded. She lifted his chin so she could look into his gray eyes. "If we stay together, we have a better chance of fighting this. I don't want us to break up for this reason." He took her hand, pressing it against his lips.

"You really think we can fight this? That we can hold up against whatever this person gives us?"

"Yes, I do," she asserted. He leaned forward, giving her a soft, quick kiss.

"Then so do I," he agreed. "I'm just not sure I like it."

"I don't like it either! But I know we can do it!"

A few weeks passed before Malfoy got a similar letter at dinner one night:

_Stay away from her. _

"Her?" Goyle sputtered. "Her who?"

"Parkinson, you twit," Crabbe muttered, elbowing his friend. "Look how hurt he is." Malfoy's face was pale. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice, glancing over to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She bit her lip and sighed; she already knew what it must say.

"It's the same handwriting at least," Hermione mumbled as she and Malfoy sat in the same tree after dinner that night. "So, whoever wants me to stay away from you, definitely wants us apart."

"Yeah…" Malfoy sighed. "Maybe…"

"Say it and I'll push you out of this tree, Draco Malfoy," she warned. Malfoy chuckled.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Weeks have gone by and nothing has happened, right?"

"True," he agreed.

"I have to get back inside. I still have homework to do."

"You?" Malfoy sneered, his face falling into its customary smirk. "You haven't finished it all?"

"I have one more paragraph to write for that essay McGonagall gave us." She gave him a quick kiss and clambered out of the tree. Malfoy sat there a moment, thinking of his note.

"Wait…" he murmured to himself. "It's Friday!" he called down after his girlfriend.

"That's why I want it all done now. Then I'll have the weekend free!" she hollered back. "Night!" He saw her jog up the hill through the leaves. He smiled to himself, figuring he may as well start working too to have more time with her.

"Hermione!" someone hissed. "Hermione!" Hermione's eyes opened slightly as she was violently shook.

"Ah! What? What is it?" she whispered. Turning over, she saw Ginny standing over her. Hermione glanced at her clock; it read seven forty-five.

"Come walk with me!" she urged.

"Walk? Don't you like taking those early morning walks by yourself?"

"I do…But not today! I want to know what that letter was about that Malfoy got!" Hermione slammed her head back into her pillow, making her decision.

"Fine!" she muttered. She flung the covers back and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater from her trunk. After a quick change, she and Ginny headed down to the common room.

"Morning!" the twins chorused.

"Why are you two up so early?" Hermione asked. George held up a small contraption.

"Working on a new product," he explained.

"Then I don't want to know," Ginny insisted and led Hermione out of the common room.

"Where are we walking?" Hermione wondered.

"We'll take a walk on the grounds, but I need to stop someplace first," Ginny replied. Hermione nodded, still groggy from being woken up. The turned down various hallways before stopping in front of a large wooden door Hermione had never seen before.

"Here we are!" Ginny announced, opening the door.

"What do you need in he-" began Hermione before Ginny shoved her into the room. Hermione crashed to the floor, turning in time to see Ginny lock it. The room was very small, most of its light coming from the huge torches lining the wall. Two windows were at the very top, allowing morning light to pour in. A table and a few chairs were in the center of the room, a candelabra sitting on top of the table.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, pushing herself to her feet. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Hermione," a voice drawled from behind her. Hermione whirled to see a thin boy standing behind her. "How nice of you to join us," he cooed. Hermione drew in a quick breath when he came into better light

"Nott?"

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room later that morning, seeing her older brothers hard at work on some new joke for them to try on the student population. She thought about saying hello, but, not receiving any recognition, hiked up the stairs quietly and entered the girl's dormitories. She took off her shoes and placed them under her bed and took her shower stuff from her trunk. She glanced to a bed across the room; which was surprisingly empty. As quickly, and quietly, as she could, Ginny dashed back downstairs to Fred and George.

"Where's Hermione?!" she demanded.

A/N: "uh oh" pretty much sums it up in my book. So, how am I doing?!


	13. Polyjuice

A/N: OMG!!!!!! I'm SOOO SORRY THIS IS COMING A TRILLION MONTHS AFTER EVERYTHING ELSE!!!! School work sucks. Hopefully I'll update every month. But PLEASE, keep checking back!!! 3, adr713

Fred and George jumped at Ginny's outburst.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Fred demanded.

"And what do you mean 'where is she'?" George asked, looking at his sister.

"She went with you on your walk this morning. Did you forget, Gin?" Fred inquired. "You aren't going bonkers on us are you?"

"No!" Ginny cried, letting out a huge sigh. "She didn't come with me. I got up at six-thirty and left at seven. Nobody else was up."

"What are you talking about? You and Hermione left a half hour ago," said George.

"I just got in and Hermione wasn't with me."

"The last time we saw her was with you. I think you said something about walking around the grounds and-" Fred started.

"I was just walking around the grounds and I didn't see me," Ginny pointed out, annoyed. "She isn't with me. Where else would she be?"

"Damn, you are so loud," another voice grumbled. The three Weasley's turned their heads to see a groggy Harry lumbering down the stairs.

"Sorry, Harry," Ginny replied.

"What's going on?" he asked, yawning widely and plunking himself down into a chair.

"Hermione's missing," the twins chorused.

"What?!" Harry cried, suddenly awake. Ginny explained the story to Harry- or what they knew of it.

"Well, then, if it wasn't you who went walking with her, then who was?"

"Malfoy," the twins seethed.

"Of course," Ginny said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Because Hermione constantly goes around and rattles the password to Gryffindor to every living soul. And Malfoy looks exactly like me…and is female."

"That's an easy-"

"Thing to solve-"

"Polyjuice potion," the twins finished together.

"Polyjuice?" Harry asked. "But…why would Malfoy need to kidnap his own girlfriend. He does need sleep doesn't he?"

"Of course he needs sleep," Ginny muttered. "He is human?"

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Sometimes I wonder too Fred," George agreed.

Ginny sighed, "I'll go try to find Malfoy. Maybe he has seen Hermione."

"I'll come too," Harry volunteered. Ginny put a hand to stop him when he tried to follow her.

"I don't think you want to go in your pajamas, do you?" she asked. Harry blushed.

"Right." He dashed back upstairs to change.

"Wait? Ginny, what are you doing with Nott?!" Hermione demanded, whirling to face her friend.

"Merlin, Granger, I hate your stupid friend. I'm using polyjuice. You know me better as Daphne," the girl drawled.

"Greengrass, what the hell do you want with me?" Hermione inquired, picking herself up off the floor.

"I don't want you, I want Draco." Hermione pulled her wand.

"So you sent the notes."

"Very good," Theodore Nott applauded. "You're finally getting it. Daphne, when does that damn polyjuice wear off? It's getting tougher to look at you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Hermione cried, thrusting her wand towards Nott.

"That's right, she doesn't know does she?" Greengrass inquired. "Nott here has a crush on your little friend. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Okay, this just got a thousand times weirder," the brunette mumbled. "So, are you two going to tell me why you have me locked in a closet?"

"We're keeping you in here till Draco comes to rescue you. Then, for your release, he'll have to date Daphne and you will promise Ginny to me so _you _don't get hurt," Nott explained. He felt his pockets. "Damn, I left the vile of polyjuice in the common room. Can you handle her alone, Daphne?"

"Naturally," the girl scoffed. Nott nodded and disappeared out the door. He trotted toward the Slytherin common room, whispering the password to the portrait and entering. He saw a few people had risen and were lounging around the common room, including a lanky blonde.

"Hey Theodore!" a third year greeted, jumping up to meet him.

"Hey," Nott replied. He walked over to the corner leading to the boy's dormitories.

"Did you and Daphne do it?" he whispered. Nott smiled wickedly and nodded. Malfoy's ears perked, but kept his eyes on his book.

"Sure did, Granger's locked in now," Nott said, barely audible. Malfoy's eyes flared. It took all his strength to keep from throttling Nott right then.

"You and Daphne are geniuses," the younger boy replied.

"Yes, but tell nobody. I need to get the polyjuice," Nott muttered and dashed up the stairs.

_Damn jackass, _Malfoy thought to himself. After a few minutes, Theodore Nott rushed back downstairs and out the door of the common room. Malfoy dropped his book on the couch, following after the frail boy. Malfoy lurked behind Nott a good twenty feet, acting as though he was heading for anywhere else but some closet Hermione was in. Nott finally rounded a corner. Deciding quickly, Malfoy took off, dashing to catch Nott. Oblivious, Nott kept walking. Malfoy finally reached him, yanking Nott backwards by the collar. He thrust Nott against the wall, gray eyes raging.

"Give me the polyjuice…_now_," Malfoy demanded. Appreciate


	14. Peace at Last

"Polyjuice?" repeated Theodore. "What the bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy?" Malfoy grabbed Theodore's hand. "Oh. _That _polyjuice."

"Yes, _that _polyjuice," mimicked Malfoy. He took the vial from the frail boy and pocketed it. "Thank you. Now take me to Hermione."

"Hermione? Hermione who?" Theodore asked.

"Stop stalling, Nott," the blonde snapped. "What did you do with Hermione?"

"What do you mean-" He was cut off by a wand pressing against his throat. "Oh, _that _Hermione." He quickly told Malfoy the plot he had concocted with Daphne.

"Greengrass likes me, and you like Weaslette, so, you decided to try an underhanded trick to get what you want?" clarified Malfoy.

"Yeah…" Theodore whimpered, bracing himself for an injury.

"You're fairly crafty, Nott. You made a bad choice using Hermione and I. Take me to her, or I'll turn you into a beetle." Theodore nodded quickly. Malfoy released him slightly, keeping a firm grip on his shoulder. They traveled through various corridors before coming to a door.

"If this isn't it," Malfoy seethed, "you pay for it." He pressed the tip of his wand to Theodore's back. Theodore promptly turned around and started walking back the way they had come.

"Where is that bastard?" Harry growled, scouring the halls.

"Probably in bed like most sane people are," replied Ginny.

"Fred and George were up early." Ginny stared at him. "Oh…right."

"We've checked everywhere. On the grounds, in the bathrooms, in empty classrooms, everywhere!"

"Maybe he's where we aren't looking," Harry observed. Ginny sent him a look.

"Merlin, I really want to find Hermione. We need-"

"To take a break!" Harry plunked down on the stairs. He had barely closed his eyes when he saw someone move over him.

"We can not take a break; we kind of have to find our best friend."

"Gin…" Harry whined, and pulled her down next to him. She fell down next to him, grabbing his arm for support.

"Daphne?!" a voice cried. Harry and Ginny glanced up, seeing a distressed Nott and Malfoy staring them in the face.

"Nott?" Harry and Ginny asked in unison.

"What are you doing?! You can't come out of the closet! Who's looking after Hermione?"

"Um…." Ginny stumbled; she looked over to Malfoy for help. His eyes urged her to play along. "I stepped out to use the bathroom, when I ran into Potter here and decided to take him too." Theodore nodded.

"Keep going," Malfoy grumbled, pushing Theodore forward. "C'mon, Greengrass." Ginny nodded, hauling Harry off the stairs.

"Where the hell are we going?" Harry hissed.

"You'll see, keep moving," Ginny whispered back. They were walking for a while before the stopped in front of another door.

"You first," Malfoy commanded, pushing Theodore to the door.

"_Alohomora_," Theodore whispered, then turning the handle. Hermione was tied to a chair, glaring at Daphne, who looked like her usual self.

"Finally!" she sighed turning, "I thought you would never get back – Malfoy!" she cried, and pulled her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Malfoy cried, causing Daphne's wand to fly out of her hand.

"Daphne?!" Theodore cried. He wriggled out of Malfoy's grip, and turned on Harry and Ginny, met with wand tips pointing to his nostrils. "That means…"

"Ginny Weasley," Ginny introduced, a mild smirk spread across her lips.

"Damn it Nott, what did you do?!" Daphne demanded, stepping back to Hermione.

"I thought she was you, but apparently not…"

"Hermione!" Harry gasped, rushing to her. Daphne quickly picked up her wand and held its tip to Hermione's throat.

"Take another step Potter and I'm not sure what will happen to your little friend."

"What the hell do you want with her, Greengrass?" Ginny questioned, her wand was now pointed at her.

"I don't want her, I want Malfoy here," she commented, smiling at the blonde.

"Ew…" Harry uttered. Malfoy sent him a deathly glare.

"Wait, so you kidnapped Hermione to get Malfoy?" Ginny asked. Daphne nodded. The red head turned to Theodore. "Then what the hell are you? Her lackey?"

"Not exactly…" Daphne began.

"You're why I'm in this," confessed Theodore, grabbing her arm.

"Oh good, I'm in the middle of a love pentagon," Harry mumbled. "Nott let Ginny go."

"No! I want what's coming to me!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Ginny said, unenthusiastically. Nott froze and fell backwards, his head bracing him against the wall. "And he got it!" Ginny chirped happily.

"Very cute," Daphne growled, pushing her tip into Hermione's neck.

"Draco…" pleaded Hermione.

"Daphne, what will it take for you to let her go?" queried Malfoy.

"You. I want you to be mine, not _hers_."

"Think of something else, I'm never going to date you after this," advised Malfoy. Ginny looked at Harry, indicating she had a plan. Harry nodded slightly, conveying that he would follow her lead. Ginny slowly made her way behind Malfoy.

"You must. You know your daddy would hate for you to be dating a mudblood. He'd hate it even more if you did not tell him yourself," Daphne observed. Ginny took another step, then purposefully stumbled. "Get away, Weasley!" Daphne pointed her wand to the girl now on the floor.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry cried. Daphne's wand flew across the room into Ginny's lap.

"I have a feeling that'll be your best idea," Malfoy quipped. "_Petrificus Totalus_." Daphne stiffened, falling to the floor next to Hermione. Malfoy moved to Hermione to untie her, Harry went to Ginny and helped her up.

"Thank God!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Malfoy. He pulled her away and pressed his lips to hers, a slight smile on his lips.

"Come on," Ginny muttered, taking Harry's hand. "Let's let them have their privacy.

A/N: Unfortunately, this is the last chapter of _Third Guy's the Charm_. HOWEVER there will be an epilogue, so _please, please, please, _keep checking back for it. I'm not sure when it will be posted, but I am hoping it will be posted soon. If there are any questions or anything I left unanswered, just send them in the form of a review and I will make another post thing answering them all. adr713


	15. Epilogue An Old Flame

WARNING: This takes place after DH, so if you haven't read it, I'll be giving some stuff away….

"Last stop!" Hermione announced, stopping outside another store in Diagon Alley.

"Finally!" Hugo whined. "Dad, can we get lunch after this?"

"Yes, we're going to your grandparents' after this and we'll eat there," Ron explained, lacing his fingers with his wife's.

"Are Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry going to be there?" asked Rose.

"Yes, we'll be there," a voice said from behind them. The Weasleys turned to see the Potter family standing behind them.

"Hello Harry!" Ron greeted.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione said, giving her sister-in-law a hug.

"Are you almost done?" Ginny asked looking at the bundle Rose and Hugo carried.

"Almost, we have two more books to get for them."

"Finally, I'm exhausted," Ron muttered to Harry who merely laughed.

"Stop pulling on my hair, Albus!" Rose cried.

"Albus!" Ginny and Harry warned.

"Sorry. James did it first," the young boy said, pointing to his brother.

"I did not!" the other boy cried.

"Boys are stupid, don't worry about it," Lily Potter said, comforting her cousin.

"Hey!" Albus, James and Hugo chorused. Lily and Rose shrugged.

"Why don't you all go ahead to Mum and Dad's? I'll pick up the books and meet you there," Hermione suggested. "You can handle Rose and Hugo, can't you Ronald?" Ron glared at her. Ginny and Hermione began to giggle.

"You look ridiculous," Hermione said.

"Be quiet, Mione," the red-head muttered. Hermione smiled, giving her husband a kiss.

"But she's right, mate," Harry added. Ron punched him in the arm. "OW!"

"C'mon kids, Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry are going to act like three-year-olds again," Ginny ushered, hurrying the children down the lane.

"He started it!" Ron and Harry cried, pointing to each other. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Bye, love," she said and kissed Ron on the cheek before disappearing into the store. The bell rang softly as she entered the store. It was full with children and their parent's getting ready for the impending school year. She wandered down aisle after aisle, looking for her books. She finally found a deserted aisle in the back, where the books were located. She began scanning the titles, mumbling them under breath.

"Here it is," she sighed, finding one of the books. She pulled it off the shelf and set it at her feet. She began to scan again for the other book, finally seeing three shelves above her head. "Oh, damn…" She stood on the balls of her feet, trying to reach it. After numerous attempts, a pasty hand reached over her head and grabbed the book.

"Here," the owner said, holding the book in front of her face.

"Thank you very much," she said, taking it.

"_Hermione_?" Startled, the brunette looked up at the man.

"_Malfoy_?" she questioned. "I haven't seen you in years."

"It's been a long time, yes," he said, suddenly stiffening.

"Thank you for getting my book."

"Haven't you already read it a thousand times?" he asked, smirking down at her. His gray eyes locked with her brown ones.

"I have. It's for my son, Hugo."

"Your son?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes. I'm a mother now; I have a daughter named Rose as well."

"You married…?"

"Ronald," she said with a smile. "During the war, we finally…..clicked. What about you? Did you ever get married?"

"Yes. I have a son named Scorpius with A great girl named Astoria Greengrass."

"You have to be joking!" Hermione sputtered. "Daphne's sister?" Malfoy let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes. We met after the war. By then, thankfully, Daphne had forgotten I existed."

"Good. Nobody needs a repeat of fourth year." The two stood there for a moment in silence.

"Whatever happened?" Malfoy inquired suddenly. "I mean…what happened with us?"

"You don't remember?" the brunette mumbled, slightly hurt.

_Hermione stepped into the empty classroom, hoping the boy she was to meet would not come at all. _

_"Hermione?" a soft voice asked. _

_"Hello, Draco," she whispered._

_"Mione, look, I can explain-"_

_"Explain what?!" she thundered. "How you betrayed me? How you lied about being on Umbridge's side? How no matter what I do you are always ignoring me now, constantly telling me to ditch Harry and Ronald and Ginny and all of my friends for your idiotic ambitions? Or how-" Her next rant was cut off by cold lips touching hers. _

_"I'm sorry, but this is what I have to do. I thought you of all people would understand." _

_"I don't. And I don't care to either. Everything about you has turned cold now…even your touch." Tears welled in her brown eyes as she unhooked the necklace he had given her at the end of last year. She took his hand, dropping both the necklace and its book charm into his palm. She hurried around him, stopping at the door. _

_"I'm sorry, Malfoy," she sniffed before disappearing out of the room. Malfoy wrapped his first around the necklace tightly, holding back a scream or tears or any sign of emotion. _

_"Love you too," he murmured before hurrying out the door and back to his common room. _

"I remember that," he said. "I still loved you even after that." Hermione smiled slightly.

"I still loved you too, but we both know that it could have never worked. Especially once the war came."

"But…after the war…" Malfoy insisted.

"I found Ronald, and you found Astoria. This is how it was supposed to be." Malfoy nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah…I love Astoria."

"And I love Ron." They looked at each other and smiled. "Thank you for getting my book. Drop me an owl sometime. You're not as bad as you were in school."

"Thanks for that, but I'd rather not have Potter and Weasley after me." Hermione smiled.

"Fine. But, write me if you can. See you around…Draco."

"See you, Hermione."

Hermione was sitting at her desk, reading a book for ten millionth time. Since her interaction with Malfoy a few weeks back, she had been rereading books from her school days. A few minutes passed in silence before she heard a light noise coming from the window. She glanced up, seeing an owl with a thin envelope in its beak. She nodded, going to the kitchen to get it some food. She came back with the morsel and gave it to the bird after retrieving her letter. Flipping it over, she noticed it was addressed to her. Sitting back at her desk, she opened the letter. Unfolding the parchment, a small silver necklace fell out. Not noticing the token, she read the note.

_Hermione, _

_Here's your damn owl. I also sent along something of yours. This was yours and should always stay with you. Write back unless Weasley and Potter would come after me. _

_With Love, Draco_

Hermione smiled, and began searching her desk. She picked up a simple silver necklace with a book charm on it. She clasped it around her neck before pulling out a small sheet of parchment to write Malfoy a letter in return.

A/N: OMG!!! I can't believe it's over…This is the first story I have ever finished. Hope you enjoyed it and look for more stories from me in the future! Oh, and if you have any questions, just post them in a review and I'll answer them in another document under this story.


End file.
